SCP-8888: The Infinite Loops
by mariic1
Summary: What happens when the computer running the multiverse malfunctions, and an organization, which deals with things that would put H.P. Lovecraft to shame; is caught in the middle? Surprisingly, hilarity ensues.


SCP-8888: An SCP Foundation/Infinite Loops project

 **What are the Infinite Loops?**

Every piece of published original fiction exists as its own universe in the Multiverse contained within Yggdrasil, which has broken. Until it is fixed, everything is held in stasis via Time Loops to keep it from getting worse. Projected completion date for the repairs is Infinity. The Infinite Loops is the story of various characters from the universe caught up in the Time Loop, as they deal with the problems caused by having Infinite Time on their hands. Shenanigans ensue.

Immediately below are the rest of the basics, as summarized by Saphroneth.

Loop mechanics (general):

One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the person who first starts time looping.

There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one.

The standard pattern for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or the anchor dies.

To be Awake is to be aware of the time loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.)

The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop.

Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.

Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)

Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy.

* * *

1.01 (mariic & Gamerex27)

Item #: SCP-8888

Object Class: Thaumiel

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Due to the nature of SCP-8888, it is impossible for it to be contained. All documents regarding it (including this) are to be on Dr Glass's person at all times. Upon the start of each loop, Dr. Glass is to submit these documents to O5 to ensure that the Foundation has a clear understanding of the circumstances of SCP-8888. All instances of SCP-8888-L are to be kept under Foundation custody until either the end of the loop or when a Foundation official with security clearance Level 5 or higher has determined otherwise.

Each method of containment of an instance of SCP-8888-L is to be tailored to their abilities to ensure they will not escape if they are hostile, or to their tastes and hobbies to ensure their co-operation if they are not. Dr. Glass is to be consulted whenever an instance of SCP-8888 appears, and his input is to be heavily taken into account whenever containment is to be designed. This includes any instance of SCP-8888-A that is not Dr. Glass.

When an instance of SCP-8888-L is discovered, either via the "Ping" (see Description below) or via Dr. Glass's observations, they are to be approached by Foundation personnel, and several plainclothes agents and snipers are to be planted near the meeting location. The lead operative should hand the instance of SCP-8888-L an encoded message only they can read. If they agree to come to Foundation personnel willingly, they are to enter transport in restraints, and their co-operation is to be taken heavily into account when designing their containment. If not, they are to be subdued via the snipers' tranquilizer darts and transported back to the closest Foundation Site. If this fails, all personnel are to use the escalating contingency plans developed by Dr. Glass. (See Addendum 1.) A Class-A Amnestic is to be administered to all civilians who witnessed the meeting, regardless whether the instance of SCP-8888-L enters Foundation custody willingly or not.

An exception to these procedures applies only to the category of SCP-88888-L known as "MLEs" (hereafter referred to as SCP-8888-MLE). Instances of SCP-8888-MLE are to be eliminated on a metaphysical level upon sight by any means deemed necessary, by Dr. Glass's recommendation.

This dimension often changes due to [DATA EXPUNGED], with different SCP numbers and classifications, as well as SCPs not present in the "Base" timeline. Dr. Glass is to record all of these "Variations" and copy the records of them into the documents he is to give to O-5 each Loop.

 **Description:** SCP-8888 is the constant cycling of time caused by the damaging of Yggdrasil, a computer mainframe that composes the multiverse, by [DATA EXPUNGED]. For a period of unknown duration, time flows normally ("normal" by our standards, of course) until the end of each "loop", after which time resets. The only ones who remember what happens across multiple loops are the Loop's Anchor (hereafter referred to as SCP 8888-A), the person who is Awake (that is, they possess their skills and memories from all previous loops) for all loops (in this dimension's case, it is Dr. Glass), and the Loopers (hereafter referred to as SCP 8888-L), who remember some, but unlike SCP-8888-A, not all of the loops.

An instance of SCP-8888-L can take any form, but usually appear as a human of any appearance, ethnicity, or gender. Upon gaining or regaining their memories of past loops (hereafter referred to as Awakening), these individuals often send out a mixed signal of [REDACTED], [REDACTED], and [REDACTED] across the planet (hereafter referred to as a "Ping"). This signal is too anomalous to detect unless a person has been taught how to use it.

Each SCP-8888-L has access to a pocket dimension, usually referred to as a "Subspace Pocket." The pocket dimension exists as a power limiter, designed to curb their usage of energy manipulation or other influences or "powers" over reality from other Loops to prevent [DATA EXPUNGED]. Objects can also be kept in this pocket dimension between loops. Each pocket dimension begins as a small [REDACTED] by [REDACTED] space, but grows steadily over the course of the Loops.

The local SCP-8888-A is Dr. Glass. As of the latest version of this document, Dr. Glass is to retain all privileges and Foundation access levels he possessed prior to Awakening, and is not required to be put into containment, similarly to the treatment of Dr. Bright and his relationship to SCP-963.

 _Why the hell_ isn't _Glass in containment?!-_ Dr. [REDACTED]

 _Enclosed within the files Dr. Glass is to give to O5-_ at the start of each loop are extensive testing records in regards to experiments performed on him in past iterations, all authorized using codes only Class 5 researchers and O5 are aware of. It was eventually determined that Dr. Glass is simply an ordinary instance of SCP-8888-A with access to a pocket dimension: otherwise, he is a normal human being in most loops. There is nothing left to be discovered by containing Dr. Glass as an instance of SCP-8888-A. As such, containment is not necessary. -_ Dr. Gears

* * *

1.02 (Evilhumor)

 **It is now known that there are entities outside of SCP-8888 known as Adminstrators, based on a wide range of mythology from [REDACTED] to [REDACTED] to even including the Narwhal Goddess. These entities exist on a level outside of levels of reality we presently understand and are currently working to fix the multiverse. These administrators shall be designated as SCP-8888-ILs. Containment procedures are metaphysically impossible, with SCP-8888-A's report of Incident [REDACTED] having proven that any action taken against a SCP-8888-IL can easily be undone by another SCP-8888-IL and an attempt will normally result in hostile actions, such as a variant of reality where things are exceedingly unpleasant.**

 _After what happened when we tried to hold those wolves, I do_ not _want to deal with a hoard of 682s as a punishment loop_ ever _again!_ -Dr. Glass

 _Sweet [REDACTED]! Who the hell did_ we _piss off?!_ -Dr. Bright

* * *

1.03 (Awesomedude17)

The Postal Dude lounged on his lawn chair on Friday, waiting for his butler to finish with his chores.

Whatever that bell he stole right from under that dog-headed scientist was, it summoned someone who could do almost anything.

Shortly after he finished his drink, Mr. Deeds came back, with a package in hand.

"Here you go, sir." Mr. Deeds said, handing over the package.

*Beep beep*

"Oh _shit_ , I forgot it was a bomb."

 _ ***BOOM***_

The Dude checked his subspace pocket shortly after Awaking again, only to find the bell to be completely marred to uselessness.

"Great, now I have to do the errands myself, again."

* * *

1.04 (Saphroneth)

SCP-2314

 **Classification:** Safe Euclid Keter  Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:**

Since SCP-2314 possesses the ability to teleport with no known range limit, containment in a meaningful sense is effectively impossible. The approach taken at site-12 has been essentially one of psychological containment - SCP-2314 is made to be comfortable in the assigned containment room, and encouraged to stay.

To this end, SCP-2314 is provided a large (10x10x5 m) main room, with access to separate lavatory facilities, and many of the same conveniences found in a normal suburban home. In addition, a discretionary fund has been set aside to keep SCP-2314 supplied with new books - SCP-2314's voracity for the written word has proven amply sufficient to keep it content.

Food is strictly vegetarian, but aside from this little different from human norms combined with standard equine preferences. (Note: apparently daisy sandwiches are considered a delicacy – possible reward?)

 **Description:**

SCP-2314 is an equine being, approximately five feet in length and four in height. Its coat is predominantly purple, with a striped mane (provenance of striping unknown and under investigation) and a small single horn in the middle of the forehead.

SCP-2314 is female, professes to be fully mature, and is overall cooperative with investigations but projects an air of tolerant amusement. SCP-2314 has full understanding of and ability to speak English, though occasionally words are used which are alterations of English (for example, 'beforehoof' as opposed to 'beforehand'). SCP-2314 refers to herself as "Twilight Sparkle".

In addition, SCP-2314 possesses abilities which are effectively consistent with those of reality warpers. Teleportation and telekinesis in particular have been noted, and it has been determined that SCP-2314's horn glows when such an ability is being used. The reasons for this are not yet known, but SCP-2314 has little objection to subjecting to a variety of tests on these and other 'magic'.

 **Addendum:**

SCP-2314 self-identifies as a unicorn, and it is recommended to use this term when referring to her species.

Also, whoever classified her as Keter was an idiot. Yes, she can teleport. Yes, she's intelligent. Yes, she sometimes seems to be smarter than we are (whoever gave her that book on quantum physics should take note of the annotations in the margins). But she shows neither attempts nor desire to break out of containment, and frankly I don't see her doing anything particularly nasty if she DID leave. For goodness' sake, she's addicted to books. We could re-contain her by staking out the nearest library.

 **Excerpt from interview SCP-2314-2:**

Interviewer: "So, you're a… unicorn."

SCP-2314: "Yep."

Interviewer: "Where'd you come from?"

SCP-2314: "Canterlot, originally. Sorry that's not much help as an answer, but it's the best one I've got. Perhaps we should focus more on my abilities?"

Interviewer: "I'm asking the questions."

SCP-2314: "And I'm suggesting better ones. Hey, watch this!"

*slight humming sound*

Interviewer: "…why is the table glowing purple and floating?"

SCP-2314: "Telekinesis. Cool, isn't it?"

Interviewer: "…I'll be right back."

SCP-2314: "Okay! Be back soon!"

From this it should be clear that SCP-2314 is both enthusiastic and does not stick to the script. A collegiate attitude is recommended.

Twilight waved to the security cameras. "Morning!"

It was an interesting experience, being the subject of study like this. It would be nicer if they'd just trust her enough to help with examining the _other_ creatures or objects in containment, but a steady supply of books was good enough. (That and hearing them trying to work out how her magic operated. It was getting _so_ tempting to just tell them, but it kind of felt like that would spoil it for them…)

* * *

1.05 (mariic and Jesse Lee)

Item #: SCP-8888 MLE 1

Object Class: Keter

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-8888 MLE 1 must be destroyed at all costs. In the intermittent time from now until the loop ends, it is to be kept in an absolutely safe capsule located in Site _, being guarded in shifts by male guards and studied by male scientists, both having a minimum age requirement of 21. All contact with SCP-8888 MLE must be kept minimal, and must be interviewed thoroughly, as it tends to answer questions with half-truths and misdirecting statements. In addition, all female personnel (aside from D-Class, which will be used for testing) are to be prevented from making direct contact with SCP-8888 MLE to prevent it from making a contract with them. If any female researchers desire to perform experiments, then they must do so via observation and by proxy. Any case of SCP-8888 MLE-1 a or SCP-8888 MLE-1 b are to be terminated _immediately_ unless they are used for experimentation.

Description: SCP-8888 MLE 1 is a small, albino cat-like creature (which refers to itself as an Incubator) known as Kyubey. It is capable of communicating via telepathy and is capable of granting "wishes" to females in exchange for making a contract with him. SCP-8888 MLE 1 does so by (apparently) warping the fabric of reality and turning the female subject into a "Magical Girl" (hereafter known as SCP-8888 MLE-1 a), which must fight creatures known as "Witches" (hereafter referred as SCP-8888 MLE-1 b), which are actually [DATA EXPUNGED]. Any attempt to kill SCP-8888 MLE 1 will result in it gaining a new body and eating its previous corpse. Achieved MLE status by destroying its home universe after granting a wish to the Loop's anchor, Madoka Kaname.

Addendum #1

SCP-8888-MLE has been expanded to encompass a wider variety of MLE types. The above MLE shall be renamed SCP-8888-MLE -1 with the two results of the SCP being SCP-8888-MLE -1-a and SCP-8888-MLE -1-b.

Containment procedures are the same as SCP-8888-MLE. Further details will be added as discovered.

 _I decided to expand this document after discovering the dumbest moron that ever looped. His name is Billy, and I actually went crazy!_ ~Dr. Glass.

 _How dumb could he be?_ ~Dr. Clef.

* * *

1.06 (Jesse Lee & wildrook)

Item #: SCP-8888-MLE-2

Object class: Keter

Special Containment Procedures: Kill on sight.

SCP-8888-MLE-2 is a child roughly 8-9 years of age with red hair and a large nose named Billy, last name unknown. SCP-8888-MLE-2 is described as incredibly unintelligent and has caused major disasters as a result of its lack of intelligence. It is to be killed upon sighting it immediately. All normal methods of killing viable. It gained MLE status after a series of disasters across other instances of SCP-8888 hailing from its stupidity.

 _'How dumb could he be?' Hmmm._ ~Dr. Glass

 _Oh, be quiet!_ ~Dr. Clef

 _You know the list you created of stuff I'm no longer allowed to do? If it involves keeping the SCP intact, I would do them in a heartbeat in order to neutralize him._ ~Dr. Bright.

 _That would be perfectly acceptable._ ~O5-X

* * *

1.01: It has begun…

1.02: Addendum to SCP-8888

1.03: The Postal Dude is from _Postal 2_.

1.04: This Loop was actually written long before The Foundation was Activated.

1.05: If _you_ destroyed a universe, then chances are you'd be on the foundation's no-fly list...

1.06: As would anyone mindbogglingly stupid.


End file.
